Slumbering with The Girls
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Mojo tells the boys about his appearance at the girl's slumber party. Based on the episode, Slumbering with The Enemy. Hilarity follows as Mojo tells his tale to the Rowdyruff's and the Powerpuff's, becuase they just had to come and save the day. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Finding The Pictures!

**Heyy, I was watching my old PPG CD when I thought of this idea. How funny would it be if the RRB found out about what happened in the episode, Slumbering With the Enemy? Oh how I love to torture Mojo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, the Rowdyruff Boys would have a bigger appearance in the opening credits (I mean really, let me see a show of hands, how many of you find it annoying that they get a tiny spot in the freaking background? They are the PPG's goddamn counterparts! They need a bigger appearance!) and they would have made more appearances in the show all together with some more fluffiness! But sadly, all the ownership goes to Craig McCracken (I am a hundred percent sure I spelled that wrong)**

**Wow, that's a big disclaimer. Ha, sorry for my little rant there, that just peeves me though, I mean really- -mouth is covered by a hand-**

**Butch: Yes, I know we are amazing and deserve more camera time but really shut the hell up. Your giving Brick a headache.**

**Brick: No, I got one as soon as you came in the room.**

**Butch: -punches Brick with other hand-**

Mojo POV (AN: As far as I've seen, I have never seen a Mojo POV)

Mwahahaha, I, Mojo Jojo, have created the ultimate serum that will finally destroy those wretched Powerpuff Girls. I just need to put in this drop of this green liquid that I found in a strange suitcase labeled, 'Extreme Danger Do Not Touch. It Will Blow Up Anything if in Contact With Liquid'. I'm sure it will do no harm, to me, that is. To the Powerpuff's it will destroy them! Mwahahaha! Steady now, I cannot risk my life; I must carefully put the drop of liquid into the serum… steady… almost there…

"HEY MOJO, GET YOUR STUPID WIMPY LAME-O BUTT OVER HERE!" a fifteen year old Brick called from the other room.

_BOOM!_

No! That adolescent boy! He ruined my serum! He will be punished! What does he want that is more important than Mojo's serum? Mojo would be rid of Powerpuff's for good but now it is ruined!

I ranted on and on about those adolescent boys, while I stormed to the other room, covered in char from my failed serum.

"What is so important that you must risk the outcome of Mojo's serum? I had almost created the perfect serum to destroy those vile Powerpuff's?" I barked at the boys. They just burst out laughing at my appearance.

"Stop laughing you stupid boys! You have ruined Mojo's chance of getting rid of those girls!" I screeched at them.

"Dude, you look so pathetic." Butch said, roaring from laughter.

"Shut up and tell me why you have requested my presence!" I ordered. They kept laughing and I fumed.

How dare they laugh at Mojo Jojo? Their very creator who brought them into this life? Have they no respect and gratitude towards me? They shall have to learn respect!

"If you imbeciles do not stop your infernal laughing I will confiscate and burn all the video games in this infernal city!" I screamed at them, bringing out my ray gun.

"You wouldn't" Boomer said, stopping his infernal laughing to look at me.

"You know I would." I threatened. They all gulped and stopped their laughing. Good now my blasted headache is gone.

"Now why have you called me here? My serum blew up because of you stupid boys thus; your reason must be good!" I told them.

"Why are you so intent on destroying the girls, considering you were good friends with them a while back?" Brick said smugly.

"What are you talking about? I could never be friends with those vile creatures that are in my displeasure to say that walk on earth! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" I roared.

"Because we found some interesting pictures…" Brick trailed off, holding out pictures of those insufferable girls and a bunch of weak, pathetic normal girls surrounding them including a tall girl with insanely high yellow hair and a blue dress.

Oh no! They have found the pictures of the slumber party! What to do? They will never shut up now! I knew I should have burned them! But I am Mojo Jojo, I will think of something. I must.

"Give me that you insufferable boy." I said, trying to grab it out of his grasp, but he just flew up and shook his head. Stupid powers.

"Not so fast monkey, we want some answers. Why were you partying with the enemy?" Brick demanded. I must get those pictures back, but he will not give them unless I tell the story. Fine I must tell only to get those pictures back and burn them.

(AN: 'Them' was the 800th word! Celebration!)

"Fine I will tell you. Sit down now." I ordered. I was about to being my tale of adventure when there was a blast and the roof collapsed.

"Mojo, what are you up to now? We got a call from City Hall saying there was an explosion! What did you try to invent and how hard should we beat you up?" The green puff asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You brats, I would be rid of you if it wasn't for these morons! You had to ruin my serum! That reminds you will be punished! What shall I do? Maybe I shall blast you with my ray gun many times. Or maybe I should strap you to a post coated with Antidote X and feed you to the dogs!" I ranted on and on.

Normal POV

The girls watched in amusement as Mojo ranted on and on about how to punish the boys. Then the three of them spoke at once.

"Is he always like this?" Bubbles asked, about to burst into laughter any moment.

"What did you guys do?" Buttercup inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"How did you guys supposedly 'save us from our doom' "Blossom asked, quoting the line that Mojo had just used.

The boys replied to their counterparts and to them only.

"Yes, he is. On Sundays he's worse. Especially when he has coffee, he rants about how there should be no day with a 'term for happiness' in it." Boomer said, quoting Mojo as well.

"We apparently stopped him from making a serum that would destroy you guys." Butch replied, chuckling.

"We shouted at Mojo to get 'his stupid wimpy lame-o butt over here' and we supposedly stopped him from making the serum that Butch mentioned." Brick answered. The girls nodded in understanding and returned to watching Mojo rant about the boys' punishment. They floated there for a while and after five minutes it was obvious that Mojo wasn't going to stop soon so they floated down and sat on the ground next to their counterparts.

They began their own little separate conversations. Over the years, they had matured and their hatred towards each other lessened. They could actually have a civil conversation with each other if they wanted to. But they still hated each other.

Brick and Blossom talked about their powers and how they were created, a common topic for them, they liked to analyze everything about their past and creation.

Bubbles and Boomer talked about a music competition coming for local bands, also a common topic for them because they both shared a burning passion for music and the arts. Though all six teenagers had a love for music, the two blues held a passionate love for music.

Butch and Buttercup talked about; well… they really didn't talk much, just wrestle and glare, a common pastime for them. As the strongest in the groups, they were thought of to be looking for a fight in everything, and that to them was true but only to a certain amount of situations.

For example, if a up-tight teacher was nagging them about morals they would always reply with some snarky comment that belonged on a stereo type bitch/bastard. They were the flame of the two groups and they needed practice once in a while, and who better not to practice with then a being who rivals your strength?

Even though, it may seem like the six rivals were getting along, maybe enough to consider them friends, the tension and the anxiousness to attack each other was so thick and great that it was so easily penetrated by virtually anything. Even the slightest stimuli would set them off into an epic battle that would leave both sides bruised and battered like nothing ever before.

"Are you even listening to me you ungrateful stupid boys? And are you actually carrying out civil conversations with the enemy?" Mojo said his face turning from green to red in anger.

"Don't you have a story to tell us about how you partied with the enemy?" Brick countered.

"Oh yeah, Mojo forgot. But you Puff's must leave first!" He commanded.

"What story?" Blossom asked and Brick showed her the pictures.

"Oh I remember that. We are so staying to hear this. Nothing you can do will make us leave so you better get to it, Mojo or should I say Mojesha?" Blossom said, smirking. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her with a raised eyebrow and in a moment they nodded in agreement.

Over the years they had developed new powers, and I will not spend too much time dwelling on it so to be blunt, our knowledgeable pink puff can read minds and send messages telepathically. She can also manipulate air. She favors these over her sisters because with these she can figure out her opponent's every move and she can take control of the situation by creating a windy diversion. Of course, first she will try to take control without the use of her advantage but in the end if she must she will.

Our sweet blue puff can talk to many more animals now and she has the power to manipulate water and bring what she imagines to life. Her powers please her because she was always known for her creative side and now she can bring her wildest dreams into reality, with a moist entrance. And with the right information (provided by Blossom of course) she can bring her opponent's worst nightmare to life.

Our feisty green puff can manipulate fire and earth and can teleport anywhere anytime and can turn invisible. Her powers make her happy because she has control over the two strongest elements there are, giving her more power and strength. And with a touch she can teleport anything as well, creating eerie effects on your living hell.

Together the three can defeat you, physically and emotionally. They are the dynamic trio that is very fearsome. There is only one group that rivals them and they are sitting next to them, engrossed in the pictures of five year olds, littering a pink room, having a grand time, surrounding a tall green girl, with yellow pigtails and a blue dress.

Brick the fearless leader of the Rowdyruff's can sneak into your brain and seek out your memories. He can find your deepest secret and use it to his advantage. He has the power over the element of lightning. His strikes will leave you either paralyzed or dead, with no chance of running away from your nightmares.

Boomer, the youngest of the three, can shape shift, creating your worst enemy to come to you, no matter how long he's been gone. His element is ice, freezing you until you slowly freeze to your end.

Butch, the most rash of the three, can create dark voids of nothing. They send you into a despair so great you'll wish for your life to end the minute you enter. His voids have that effect of everyone, except his brothers and the three that rival them. On them, they only confuse and frustrate them. His element is dark matter. Not much is there to describe except darkness and lots of it.

(AN: Sorry! My writing got a little dark-ish above but I can't help it! Once I'm in the dark mood I can't stop! This is supposed to be a very lighthearted story! I'm really sorry!)

These three are the only ones that equal the girls in the factor of fear.

Well I took too much time, explaining their powers, so now we must return our attention to the six teens and a pissed off monkey.

"Fine, they may stay. They already know what had happened. But once I am done, you must destroy them!" Mojo barked.

"Yeah yeah, destroy the Powerpuff's and all that shit. On with the story monkey!" Boomer shouted. The Puff's rolled their eyes and Mojo huffed and began his story.

**Ok I was going to make this a one shot, but I'm too tired to finish it in one shot and frankly I wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger. Sorry for the darkness, it's just I write kind of dark toned things nowadays, and when it comes to PPG and other serious shit, it just comes out. That's why sometimes my other updates for like Maximum Ride and all take longer because I can write it but I, I do it will be dark and I don't want that. With PPG fics I can afford for it to be dark tainted, because the boys or Mojo can always lighten it up. So RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2 Story Time!

**Okay as promised here is the next and hopefully final chapter of Slumbering with the Girls! **

**Disclaimer: I should stamp it on my forehead: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Normal POV

The six super powered teens watched as Mojo took a deep breath and began his story, "So now I will tell you the story behind those accursed pictures. Ten years ago, I, Mojo Jojo, was looking for a way to defeat you three girls. You three girls who have destroyed my plans over and over again." He said, pointing a pointed finger at the girls. They just smirked but said nothing.

"I watched as you three flew off to deliver those messages to your little friends. You three were so 'happy and perky'" Mojo continued in a high voice, showing his disgust at the girl's perky attitudes at that young age. The boys snickered and the girls glared at them.

"At least we weren't the mayors of Twitchsburg." Buttercup pointed out.

Butch stopped laughing and glared at her, "It went away!" He yelled his eye slightly twitching, ruining the whole cause.

"Uh huh, yeah sure." Buttercup said sarcastically.

"It did!" Butch replied immaturely.

"Enough I am telling the story that you have forced me to tell!" Mojo shouted, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by you two brats, I watched as you three delivered the invitations. Using my telescope, I read the invitation and scared the little girl into not going-"Mojo was interrupted by Blossom.

"So that's how you found out about the party!" She exclaimed.

"I AM TELLING THE STORY!" Mojo yelled. Blossom mumbled but let him continue. "So I then dressed up as one of those pathetic girls you invited and proceeded to go to your little lousy slumber party." Mojo said, saying the words 'slumber party' with disgust.

"So you saw a bunch of girls in their pajamas?" Butch asked excitedly.

Buttercup slapped the back of his head, "Pervert." She said to him. He just grinned but let Mojo continue.

"Yes but that is not the point! So I, Mojo Jojo, infiltrated your stupid party and you did not suspect anything! Because I am Mojo Jojo, I am too smart for you. My superior intellect beats yours! " He laughed.

"Yes, that's why we huddled up, attacked your tea and destroyed our own father's lab looking for you when playing hide and seek." Buttercup scoffed.

Bubbles giggled, "I remember when you were looking for Mojo in the test tube bottles your face looked all deformed and weird!" She screeched, falling into fits of laughter. Buttercup just grumbled while Butch teased her about it.

"Yeah or when Mojo actually made _tea_ that tasted _good._" Blossom said smiling. The boys were starting to snicker.

"And when he was running around giggling, with the tail of the donkey in his hand." Buttercup remembered.

"Or when he said, 'I just love slumber parties!' in a girlish voice." Blossom shrieked going into fits of laughter like her sister had done, and now the everyone else was except for Mojo.

"SILENCE! I AM NOT DONE TELLING THE STORY!" Mojo yelled once more.

"Sorry, but seriously? _Giggling?_" Brick managed to gasp out.

"Yes, giggling. I had to do it to gain their trust, which I eventually did." He said, grinning evilly at the girls, who were quiet now.

"Yeah yeah, go on with the story, monkey." Buttercup said.

"Very well then, so after the mindless donkey game, we went to sleep, I stole the Antidote X and removed the girls' powers. Then they were weak and I was not! I had easily defeated them and the Powerpuff girls were rendered useless! The End!" Mojo said, hiding what really happened afterwards.

"Hey! That's not what happened!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah! We yelled, 'Hey Mojesha it's party time!' and then we started dancing-"Blossom said but was interrupted by Boomer.

"Mojo dancing? I would like to see that." He said, laughing at the thought of his father dancing.

"It was pretty funny." Buttercup agreed.

"Yeah, well after we danced; guess what you Daddy dearest did?" Blossom teased.

"No do not tell them! I, Mojo Jojo, will not stand for this humiliation! I am Mojo Jojo! I will not be humiliated! This is blasphemy! This will not be tolerated! If you-"Mojo was cut short but Buttercup punching him in the jaw and Bubbles gagging him and tying him up.

"There, now he can't interrupt us as we tell what really happened." Buttercup said as she went to sit down.

"You didn't kill him right?" Boomer asked, worried about his creator.

"Nah, just punched him hard enough to knock him out for a bit," Buttercup replied casually.

"Okay whatever what did Mojo do next?" Butch asked eagerly, grinning wickedly.

"He looked at cute guys in magazines with us!" Bubbles shrieked, rolling on the floor laughing, not that she wasn't the only one. Pretty much everyone was rolling around, too.

"Wait, does that mean Butterbutt was doing the same, too?" Butch drawled.

"I was five!" She defended, before bursting into another fit of laughter at the memory.

"Okay okay, after that we did make-over's." Blossom said, catching her breath.

"No way, what did Mojo dress up as?" Brick asked, clearly interested.

"A British woman, a school girl, a ballerina, a bride, a cheerleader, a queen, girl swimming, and a _Powerpuff girl." _Blossom replied. The boys burst into laughter, as did the rest of the girls.

"He seriously dressed up as a ballerina?" Boomer asked. Bubbles nodded and laughed some more.

"And he dressed up as a bride?" Butch managed to choke out. Buttercup just burst into a whole new fit of laughter, answering his question.

"And a Powerpuff girl?" Brick asked disbelievingly. Blossom just nodded and laughed some more. "Wow I really want to see that." He said, laughing.

"Yeah you do. So then after that, we did other things, the rest is kind of hazy, but anyway we went to sleep and we wake up with Mojo slamming the door open. Now here's probably going to be your favorite part" Blossom .said looking at the boys, "We realized that Mojo was up to no good so we went to attack him, but he doused us in Antidote X so we lost our powers." Blossom said sadly.

"That stupid monkey actually did something right." Brick snickered. Blossom just sent him a pointed look.

"Anyways, we were knocked unconscious and we're not sure what exactly happened but we wake up to see Mojo getting the shit beat out of him by our friends." Buttercup said, taking over for Blossom.

"Language." Blossom scolded.

"Anyways yeah, they were beating him up with pillows!" Bubbles added, squeaking with laughter.

"Mojo was beaten with pillows?" Butch asked.

"Yup, some dad you got there!" Buttercup teased him and he growled in response.

"So that's what happened. It was pretty funny actually." Blossom said, smiling at their childish antics from when they were little.

"So how did you get your powers back?" Boomer asked curiously.

"I don't know that part is really fuzzy." Blossom replied truthfully.

"Mmffmmffhh! Mmmfffff!" Mojo cried from behind the gag, but was muffled by said gag.

"Oh shut it Mojo!" Butch hollered. Mojo glared at him but stayed silent.

"SO now you know what happened." Buttercup said, still laughing about what happened.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually believe that Mojo wanted to have fun." Brick said smirking. Blossom glared at him and smacked the back of his head. He growled and punched her stomach. Pretty soon the two were fighting it out on the floor.

The two others looked at their leaders and shrugged. They turned towards their counterparts and lunged at each other. Soon there was a large ball of colors as they fought each other.

_One hour later_

"Brick you ready to give up?" Blossom said, straddling the red ruff who was smirking at her.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable." He said casually, his smirk growing. Blossom growled, got off him, flipped him over before he could react and sat on his back.

"Now who's laughing?" She shouted.

Meanwhile with their green siblings…

"Give up you pansy!" Buttercup shouted seething from her position which was holding Butch in a headlock.

"Never!" He shouted just as determined.

The blue counterparts…

The two blue super powered kids sat back to back, panting.

"Man, I haven't fought like that in a while." Boomer said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, the monsters have been getting really easy to beat nowadays." Bubbles agreed.

They looked over at their still quarrelling siblings and sighed, "Do they ever get tired?" Bubbles said exasperated.

"I don't know…" Boomer said skeptically, wondering how his brothers could still be fighting.

"Hey want to go get some ice cream?" Bubbles asked. She was hungry and she was feeling generous.

Boomer shrugged not wanting to give up a chance for free food, "Why not? But should we get them to stop first?" He said, pointing towards their siblings.

"Okay but cover your ears." She said. He nodded and covered his ears. Bubbles opened her mouth and let out a piercing sonic scream. Everyone stopped fighting and covered their ears.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that?" Brick shouted when Bubbles finished.

"Language!" Blossom shouted in response. Brick just ignored her.

"Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"What!" They shouted, still a bit deaf from her scream.

Boomer sighed and yelled, "Do you guys want to go get some ice cream? And you people call me the stupid one." He said, muttering the last part. Bubbles giggled and the other four eyed the two in suspicion.

"Why not?" Blossom said after some consideration, her hearing now back to normal.

"AS long as you guys pay, I'm cool with it." Butch said casually.

"I'm in, I'm hungry." Buttercup put in.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Brick agreed. Then together the six super humans shot up and flew over to a local ice cream shop.

_Remember how I said that they can have civil conversations with each other? Well, apparently they can go get some ice cream together, too! Thanks for telling me!_

"Shut up!" Buttercup shouted.

_Hmph!_

"Hey wait!" Bubble said, stopping, "Are we forgetting something?" She asked uncertainly.

Meanwhile back at Mojo's….

"Mmmmfffmmmm! MMmmmiiiii! MMMMMMM! MMFFMFMFMFMF!" The monkey shouted, thrashing around violently.

Back with the girls and boys….

"I don't think so." Boomer said. Bubbles shrugged and they continued to on their way to the ice cream shop.

**So what do you think? RnR!**


End file.
